Wedding in The Sky
by key rasetsu
Summary: "semua akan baik-baik saja."  Pernahkah kau melihat pernikahan di atas langit?  oneshot penuh galau


Disclaimer : Secuilpun mas Masashi Kishimoto tak mau memberi, yahh terpaksa deh mesti bayar sewa.*jebol dah kantong author*

Pair : SasuNaru

Rate : T~~

Genre : Supernatural & Angst

Warning : Super duper OOC~~ dan teman-temannya~~

Note : Ini pertama kali aku nyoba buat yaoi, jadi ya harap maklum newbie ga ngerti harus gimana. Aku ngalir aja ngikutin hasrat mencoba..*plakk* ga usah neko-neko lagi deh, silahkan di coba baca yahh~~~

**~Wedding In The Sky~**

**Bandara Internasional Narita**

**Tokyo, Jepang**

Satu sosok pria yang memiliki wajah manis dan bibir merah menggoda, terlihat sedang mondar-mandir didalam ruang tunggu pesawat itu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk, berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang. Saat tak dilihatnya orang yang ditunggu, pemuda itu mengerang frustasi sambil meremas pelan rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan itu menjadi makin kusut. Lelah berdiri akhirnya pemuda itu memilih duduk dengan wajah cemberut yang semakin membuatnya terlihat imut.

Pemuda pirang yang memakai kemeja merah dan celana jeans itu melirik jam tangannya yang di iringi gerutuan dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Mata biru jernih itu memancarkan sedikit nyala api kemarahan. Yah pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang ke toilet katanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan hingga membuatnya menunggu hampir 30 menit terkurung disini.

"Apa yang dilakukan Teme pantat ayam itu? lama sekali sih!" guman Naruto dengan kekesalan yang makin meningkat. Dari tadi orang-orang memandang heran padanya yang mendumel sendiri entah apa.

Tak lama setelah itu orang yang ditunggunya datang juga dengan tampang tak berdosa. Oh mungkin dia sengaja membuat sang kekasih kesal sepertinya. "Maaf, ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya berangkat", ujarnya mengacuhkan wajah kesal Naruto yang makin menjadi itu.

"Grrrr… kenapa kau lama sekali hah?" geram Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke menuju bis yang akan membawa mereka ke pesawat. Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang membuatnya menunggu sedari tadi dan tanpa rasa bersalah langsung menyeretnya menuju pesawat.

"Tadi antri sekali Dobe", jawabnya saat mereka sudah dalam bis yang berjalan ke pesawat. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan sasuke yang tak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto, dan Naruto langsung memilih bungkam hingga mereka duduk dalam pesawat.

Setelah duduk dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman serta mendengarkan ocehan pramugari tentang keselamatan saat darurat, barulah Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Ne..Teme, sebenarnya kita mau apa sih ke luar negeri? Kau tau kan kuliahku tinggal sedikit lagi, ini hanya membuang waktu saja", oceh Naruto saat pesawat telah mengudara.

Jujur saja dia bingung karena kemaren Sasuke datang ke rumahnya, mengatakan mereka akan berangkat besok pagi ke Belanda atau tepatnya ke kota Amsterdam. Alasannya sih karena kedua orangtua mereka menunggu mereka disana untuk berlibur bersama. Yang benar saja! Ini sudah lewat musim liburan dan bisa-bisanya keluarganya ngajak berlibur bersama keluarga pacarnya lagi. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya! Biarpun agak lambat, tapi Naruto itu ga bego-bego juga loh. Buktinya sekarang kuliahnya telah memasuki semester akhir di jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Jadilah dia sepanjang jalan berpikir hal apa yang akan menunggunya sesampainya nanti disana.

Sasuke yang sedang melihat majalah bisnis menoleh pada sang pacar yang menatapnya menunggu jawaban. "Kau akan tau setelah kita tiba disana Dobe. Sekarang kau santai saja dan nikmati perjalanan kita. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melupakannya seumur hidup", jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut pipi tan Naruto yang halus dan merona saat melihat senyum tipis Sasuke.

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan Teme! Sudah seenaknya menyeretku ke luar negeri, masih main rahasia juga. Buhhh…". Naruto langsung membuang mukanya ke arah jendela dan memilih melihat awan saja. Sayang sekali Naruto tak melihat seringai yang terkembang di wajah tampan Sasuke saat itu.

Melihat Dobe kesayangannya sedang ngambek, Sasuke memilih kembali menekuni majalahnya tapi pikirannya sudah tak fokus lagi. Pikirannya sedang jalan-jalan entah kemana sekarang dan berhenti saat di ingatnya obrolan sebelum berangkat tadi.

**~Flashback on~**

Saat itu Sasuke sedang berdiri dipojok dekat tiang sambil menelpon seseorang. Sepertinya dia larut dalam obrolannya hingga sedikit lupa waktu.

"Aniki, sudah kau persiapkan semuanya disana?"

/Jangan khawatir. Semua sudah beres, saat kalian datang nanti acara langsung kita mulai/. Terdengar suara teman obrolan Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang tak terlupakan untuknya", balas Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang lembut. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum yang sungguh ~awesome~

Sasuke menutup telponnya dan mengantonginya. Diliriknya jam tangannya dan berdecak karena dia hampir terlambat sekarang. Maka dia bergegas setengah berlari memasuki ruang tunggu dan mengumpat sial saat melihat orang berharganya memasang wajah super kesal.

**~Flashback off~**

**Amsterdam**

Empat orang dewasa tua dan tiga anak muda tampak sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga sebuah rumah mewah. Tampaknya mereka tengah membahas sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa itu telpon dari Sasuke, Itachi?" seorang pria yang masih terlihat tampan diusia tuanya bertanya sambil bersidekap di sofa bersama istrinya. Dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ya tou-san. Mereka terbang hari ini dan dia meminta mempersiapkan semuanya sesuai rencana", jawab Itachi yang duduk di depan sang ayah bersisian dengan Kyuubi dan Deidara. Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Deidara, keduanya kakak sulung dan tengah dari Namikaze Naruto.

"Cihh! Jadi aku juga harus ikut dalam acara 'darurat' keluarga ini hah!" dengus Kyuubi bosan.

Jelas saja dia bosan, sedang enak-enaknya juga berlibur bersama teman-teman se-genk-nya, tiba-tiba saja si keriput mesum dan muka tanah liat itu datang dan menyeretnya pulang ke Belanda dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal yaitu ada pertemuan keluarga darurat menyangkut masalah SasuNaru. Darurat darimananya coba! Dan mau tidak mau dia harus pulang bila ini menyangkut si adik bontotnya itu. gitu-gitu Kyuubi sayang banget loh sama adik bungsunya itu.

"Ayolah Kyuu. Ini juga demi Naru-chan loh..". Senyum malaikat sang ibu pun terlihat mengerikan dimata Kyuubi. Sebaiknya jangan membantah jika telah diberi senyuman seperti malaikat jika dibelakangnya menyertai wajah iblis mengerikan yang siap melumat. Kyuubi yang ditakuti pun akan memilih selamat ketimbang menerima amukan dari 'setan merah' itu.

Sang suami hanya mampu menggeleng kepala melihat bentuk interaksi antara anak sulung dan istrinya itu yang sudah biasa. Dia justru memilih mengobrol dengan calon besannya ketimbang ikut campur dan kena getahnya nanti.

**Di pesawat~~**

Setengah perjalanan terlewati dalam diam. Mereka asik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga troli makan siang mengalihkan perhatian para penumpang. Segera saja terdengar suara riuh rendah para penumpang yang asik makan dan mengobrol bersama rekannya kiri-kanan setelah berkenalan tentunya.

Begitu juga dengan pasangan SasuNaru yang tetap makan dalam diam itu. sepertinya Naruto masih ngambek atas rahasia kecil Sasuke padanya. Makanya dari tadi dia sengaja malas menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan lebih memilih tidur saja.

Sasuke yang menyadari sang kekasih masih marah padanya itu pun menghela napas pelan. Inilah kelemahannya, dia tak tahan jika Naruto sudah ngambek begini. Naruto tidak akan merengek atau berteriak untuk menjawab rasa penasaranya tapi akan mendiamkannya sampai Sasuke buka mulut dan menjelaskan padanya. Bagi Sasuke lebih baik mendengar Naruto berisik, daripada di diamkan bagai tak ada orang begini. Ini sungguh menyiksa~~ poor Uchiha.

"Dobe, kau masih marah padaku?" pelan Sasuke menjawil pipi Naruto yang betah menghadap jendela ketimbang mengobrol dengannya. Yah walau mengobrol pun jawabannya tak lebih dari sekedar hn doang, mending melihat jendela saja bukan.

"….". Tak ada respon dari Naruto yang keukeuh memelototi jendela pesawat. Bahkan tak mengambil pusing toelan dan jawilan tangan Uchiha bungsu itu yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

"Katakan apa tujuan kita ke Belanda Teme, baru aku memaafkanmu", sahut Naruto yang lama-lama risih juga dengan tangan Sasuke yang menjalar seperti ular itu.

'Akhirnya bicara juga' pikir Sasuke yang menyeringai kesenangan. Usahanya berhasil juga walaupun dia harus rela menjadi tontonan beberapa orang di sekitar kursi mereka yang menyaksikan adegan colek,toel dan jalar sana-sini itu.*plakkk*

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kita akan berlibur bersama disana", jawab Sasuke kalem dengan nada datarnya serta wajah beku yang tiada tanding itu.*di ganyang Sasuke*

Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, setelahnya kembali memelototi jendela. Poor jendela~~

"Ayolah Dobe. Jangan merusak liburan kita dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Yahh…", pinta Sasuke dengan tatapan lembutnya seraya memutar dagu Naruto menghadapnya. Matanya bersinar cemas, takut Naruto semakin kesal dan parah ngambeknya.

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari seorang co-pilot yang mendiamkan suasana sejenak. "Para penumpang Japan Airlines, dalam 1 jam lagi kita akan segera mendarat di Bandara Internasional Amsterdam. Di mohon semua harap bersiap-siap dan kenakan sabuk pengaman anda, terima kasih".

Mendengar hal itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mendatangi seorang pramugari berambut pink yang sedang sibuk mengintruksikan para penumpang untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Setelah berbisik-bisik singkat dan pramugari itu mengangguk entah untuk apa, Sasuke kembali ke kursinya tapi tidak duduk.

Naruto yang heran kenapa Sasuke tidak segera duduk ikut berdiri dan makin heran melihat semua penumpang juga ikut-ikutan berdiri. The hell! Memangnya akan ada apa sih! Naruto jadi bingung sendiri dan memutuskan bertanya saja.

"Teme, ada apa? Kenapa semua orang berdiri?" tanya Naruto yang merasa risih saat menyadari semua orang memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Alih-alih menjawab Sasuke malah berlutut di depan Naruto yang di tariknya keluar dari kursi dan berdiri di koridor pesawat. "Nah semuanya, tolong jadi saksi ya!" seru Sasuke pada seluruh awak pesawat dan membuka sebuah kotak di tangannya. Sayang yang di kokpit pesawat ga bisa menyaksikan adegan bersejarah itu. Sasuke berdehem sejenak.

"Would you marry me, Naruto?"

Sekejap suasana sesunyi pekuburan, semua orang merasa takjub dan excited dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke barusan. Bahkan ada yang menganga lebar dan mengigit sapu tangannya saking terharunya dia. Tapi yang paling manis adalah menyaksikan muka Naruto yang merah padam menyaingi merahnya leppi kesayangan author*plakk buaghh* oh oke, tadi itu salah ketik. Back to story~~

Naruto merasa wajahnya sepanas pantat wajan penggorengan sekarang. Dia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan hanya menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga tak percaya. 'Astaga~~~ Sasuke melamarnya…melamarnya…' kok kepalanya pusing yaa..

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sasuke berdehem gelisah. "Naruto, apa…", belum sempat bertanya, kalimatnya sudah terpotong oleh seruan dari orang-orang yang berseru ramai.

"Say yes, I do boy.."

"Oke..oke.."

"Ya..ya..ya.."

"C'mon pirang! Say yes!

Suara riuh rendah dan pekikan awak pesawat terdengar bersahutan, yang mana semakin membuat muka Naruto semakin panas! Dengan wajah merah, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Te-tentu saja aku mau, bodoh!" seru Naruto yang langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar dan sepertinya lupa dengan imej cool-nya dan juga rasa gelisah dag-dig-dug.

Sekali lagi suara tepuk tangan, suit-suit dan pekik gembira serta ucapan selamat dari sana sini membanjiri mereka. Dengan tawa bahagia, Naruto menghapus airmatanya yang sempat mengalir keluar dan berjabat tangan dengan entah siapa saja itu.

Setelah semua kembali duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing dengan tenang, begitu juga dengan SasuNaru yang terlihat mesra dan tambah lengket saja, terlebih Naruto yang telah lupa akan kekesalannya tadi.

"Apa ini semua rencana-mu Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang asik bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Matanya tak jemu menatap jemarinya yang telah terpasang cincin dari Sasuke. Cincin perak dengan batu saffir kecil yang cantik itu terasa pas di jari manisnya. Senyum pun tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Itu benar Dobe. Tapi masih ada lagi yang lain, nanti kau akan tau setelah kita sampai," jawab Sasuke seraya mencium lembut rambut Naruto dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Mata itu memancarkan kebahagiaan serta kelegaan luar biasa. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan tangannya mengelus lembut bibir merah menggoda itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke segera mengecup bibir itu mesra dan melumatnya, yang tentu saja di sambut antusias oleh Naruto. Mereka tetap berciuman seakan tak peduli pada sekitar yang senyam-senyum gaje melihat adegan yaoi-kissing-live di depan mereka. Para penumpang itu seakan sangat mengerti betapa berbahagianya pasangan baru itu. Sekali lagi acara mereka yang berharga itu terganggu oleh sesuatu yang terdengar aneh.

Duaarrr!

Byaarrr….

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan yang keras serta api yang berkobar dari arah depan. Bersamaan dengan itu, pesawat menjadi oleng tak terkendali dan menukik dengan tajam.

Duuaarrr…

Suara teriakan panik dan jerit ketakutan bercampur baur. Apalagi saat para pramugari berusaha untuk menenangkan beberapa orang yang histeris, sekali lagi terdengar ledakan dari arah belakang. Saat mereka menoleh, wajah-wajah horror lah yang tercetak saat melihat ekor pesawat itu telah hilang. Semakin mencekamlah suasana saat itu.

"Te-teme…pesawatnya terpotong..", gagap Naruto yang memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan kencang. Wajahnya pucat pasi menyangi kulit pucat Sasuke. Sasuke yakin lengannya akan memar setelahnya.

"Jangan takut Dobe, semua akan baik-baik saja", ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk bahu Naruto dengan erat dan tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan rasa takut dan khawatirnya. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga Naruto-nya selamat Kami-sama.

Naruto yang merasa tenang hanya dengan senyum Sasuke pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Saat itu di dalam kokpit pesawat, kebakaran telah melumpuhkan semua awak didalamnya. Pesawat sekarang terbang tanpa ada yang mengemudikannya dan sedang meluncur bebas ke arah hutan lebat di bawahnya.

Sebagian orang saling berpelukan dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Sebagian lagi menangis histeris dan sebagian lain menerima dengan pasrah akan nasibnya nanti.

"Ne..Teme, kejutan apa yang menunggu kita saat sampai nanti?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke penasaran. Dimatanya tak tampak ketakutan ataupun kepanikan. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan bisa bersama cintanya sampai akhir.

"Pernikahan. Kita akan menikah Dobe. Mereka telah siap menunggu kedatangan kita. Begitu sampai, kita akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan yang kau inginkan dulu", papar Sasuke sambil membelai rambut halus Naruto. Senyumnya tak jua pudar sekalipun di tengah hysteria itu, seolah tahu waktu tak berarti bagi mereka.

"Benarkah? Kita akan menikah di sebuah gereja pinggir danau yang di kelilingi taman bunga yang cantik dan lonceng yang akan berbunyi tiap kali ada pernikahan berlangsung?" seru Naruto bersemangat. Kepalanya tegak dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hn.

"Aishiteru Teme…

"Aishiteru mo dobe…

Hanya itu ucapan Sasuke yang sempat di dengar oleh Naruto sebelum Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

Sraakkk!

Buummm!

Duuaarrrr!

Pesawat itu jatuh dengan keras menghantam tanah setelah menabrak pepohonan. Ledakan besarpun tak terelakan lagi. Pesawat itu hancur berkeping-keping, mencerai-beraikan seluruh penumpangnya dan tak mungkin ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Kecuali keajaiban~~

**Amsterdam, Belanda**

Di sebuah gereja yang berada tepat di pinggir sebuah danau yang cantik dengan airnya yang tampak hijau di bawah matahari sore dan dikelilingi taman bunga yang amat cantik. Gereja itu telah di sulap sedemikian indah dengan warna putih dan hijau. Di dalamnya suasana khas pernikahan telah menanti. Beberapa orang telah duduk dengan mata antusias dan ekpresi bahagia menanti kedatangan kedua mempelai. Mereka mengobrol tentang betapa unik dan serasinya pasangan yang akan menikah nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu gereja itu menjeblak terbuka dan seseorang tampak berlari dengan ngos-ngosan. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Penampilannya sangat berantakan dan sedang berusaha menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti dikejar kamtib Itachi? Mana Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Minato yang heran akan tingkah Uchiha sulung yang sangat melenceng itu.

"Minna… tolong dengarkan sekali saja. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Naruto terjatuh di hutan pinggir kota Amsterdam," jelas Itachi dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

Mereka syok. Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka berdiri bagai patung dengan wajah pucat dan mata berkaca-kaca. Kushina langsung jatuh terduduk dan terisak yang langsung direngkuh erat Minato. Sedangkan Mikoto, ibu Sasuke menangis dipelukan suaminya yang hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Wajah itu kehilangan keangkuhan dan topeng datarnya.

Deidara terduduk di kursi gereja dengan tangan gemetar yang saling bersimpul. Matanya tak kuasa menahan curah panas yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Dengan gemetar bibirnya berseru pelan,"apa mereka baik-baik saja Itachi? Naru-chan.."

Itachi hanya sanggup menunduk menyembunyikan lelehan airmatanya yang mengalir tak terbendung. Dia sungguh tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Bibirnya terasa kaku saat ini bila mengingat apa yang didengarnya di bandara tadi.

**~Flashback on~**

**Amsterdam Airport**

Itachi dan Kyuubi yang bertugas menjemput Sasuke dan Naruto tengah duduk dengan tak sabar di ruang tunggu kedatangan itu. Itachi bahkan terus mondar-mandir tak jelas dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi berdecak kesal.

"Bisa tidak kau diam dan duduk tenang, Keriput! Aku pusing melihatmu seperti setrikaan kepanasan itu," omel Kyuubi yang sudah tak tahan melihat tingkah Itachi yang seperti orang tua kebakaran jenggot.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Harusnya pesawat mereka sudah mendarat Kyuu. Entah kenapa firasatku buruk," sahut Itachi menanggapi omelan Kyuubi dengan muka cemas.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin kau cuma terlalu tegang saja," tanggap Kyuubi enteng dan acuh.

Itachi tak menggubris sahutan Kyuubi, justru sekarang dia jadi semakin cemas di tambah dengan pengumuman yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar seolah meruntuhkan jantungnya.

Ting..tong…

"**Mohon perhatian! Pesawat Japan Airlines yang berangkat dari Narita Airport jepang, dengan tujuan Amsterdam Airport telah mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat terjatuh di hutan luar kota. Berikut ini daftar korban yang telah di ketahui."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

Bagai tak bertulang tubuh Itachi dan Kyuubi terasa lemas saat melihat layar yang menampilkan nama-nama korban dalam kecelakaan pesawat tersebut. Kyuubi bahkan tak berkedip melihat layar yang terus menambah daftar nama para korban. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong dan matanya terasa kabur. Itachi sampai mengucek matanya jika dia salah lihat.

"Kyuu…" ucapan Itachi tak terselesaikan saat dilihatnya setetes airmata jatuh dari sudut mata Kyuubi. Sungguh Itachi tak menyangka betapa syoknya Kyuubi hingga meneteskan airmata.

"Keriput, pulang dan beritakan pada mereka. Aku akan disini untuk mencari informasi," ucap Kyuubi tegas sambil menghapus airmatanya. Dia langsung berlalu mencari pusat informasi dan meninggalkan Uchiha sulung yang menatapnya dengan tak kalah sedih.

Itachi memilih segera pergi dan bergegas pulang sambil menahan airmata dan kesedihan serta rasa hampanya. Saat berada di jalan dia sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan berita yang sangat menyedihkan ini kepada keluarga yang tengah berbahagia menanti kedatangan anaknya yang akan menikah.

**~Flashback off~**

Suasana duka melanda keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Mereka berdiri di depan dua buah kuburan yang saling berdampingan di bawah naungan pohon Cempaka putih. Tanahnya masih baru dan menebarkan aroma rumput hijau. Berbagai rangkaian bunga bertebaran disekitar keduanya.

Isak tangis teman-teman dan keluarganya mewarnai pemakaman itu. tak ada yang mengira mereka akan pergi dengan begitu tragisnya di tengah kebahagian yang akan mereka raih sebentar lagi. Betapa tidak adilnya..

"Naru-chan…" lirih seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dan juga mata biru yang pucat. Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino menangis sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

Teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke sungguh syok saat mendengar kabar duka itu. Mereka tetap tak akan percaya jika saja tak melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Kushina dan Mikoto yang sangat pucat dan kehilangan cahaya serta senyumannya. Begitu juga juga dengan Uchiha senior yang tak kuasa menahan airmatanya.

Ini sungguh kehilangan yang tak akan mudah disembuhkan bagi kedua ibu itu. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan anak bungsu yang disayang tepat dihari bahagianya. Itu bagaikan menyiram garam diatas luka yang basah. Rasa sakitnya dobel.

Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya mampu memandang nisan si bungsu itu dalam diam. Tak ada airmata tapi tatapan itu kosong terbalut luka. Tangan mereka terkepal kuat dan gigi gemeletuk menahan rasa sakit yang menggumpal di dasar hati. Kebahagiaan telah lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Adik bodoh, idiot!" umpat Kyuubi pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Di tengah kesunyian yang hanya terdengar isak tangis pelan itu, angin tiba-tiba berhembus pelan menyapa mereka yang masih bertahan disana.

"Apa yang kalian tangisi, hei manusia bodoh!" sebuah suara sinis dan terkesan angkuh menyapa mereka dari arah belakang.

Serentak mereka berbalik dan melihat seorang seorang gadis dengan baju gothic Lolita berwarna hitam, sepatu boot hak tinggi dan payung hitam yang menaungi rambut orange dan mata hijaunya yang memandang mereka dengan sinis.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, gadis aneh!" seru Kyuubi keras. Orang lagi sedih-sedihnya juga eh malah datang perusuh yang seenaknya menghinanya. Makin membuat emosinya meluap saja..

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya telah kembali ke mode dingin dan stoicnya dan mengindahkan tatapan sebal Kyuubi.

"Kau orangtua yang hebat. Tetap lapang dada menerima kematian anakmu. Dia pasti bangga," gadis itu bukannya menjawab malah mengoceh hal yang semakin membingungkan saja.

"Jangan bertele-tele nona!" potong Minato sebelum Fugaku kembali bertanya.

"Lihatlah ke langit!" tunjuk gadis itu yang menatap ke atas.

Bersamaan mereka mendongak menatap langit sore yang tampak indah oleh guratan warna senja. Hal yang mereka lihat membuat mata mereka hampir meloncat keluar.

Di langit tampak seperti layar lebar yang tengah menampilkan sebuah drama. Dimana terlihat jelas adegan dua orang yang sedang bertukar cincin, saling berbagi ciuman mesra dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka yang disertai hujan kelopak bunga. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia dengan senyuman yang tak terlepas dari wajah. Setelah itu layar itu seolah lenyap di saput oleh angin sepoi yang lembut.

"Tadi itu.." Deidara tak mampu lagi menahan laju airmatanya yang turun dengan bebas di kedua pipinya. Tangannya terangkat menahan isakannya.

Tak seorangpun mampu bersuara dan hanya lelehan airmata serta senyum lebar yang Nampak terlihat. Mereka masih terpana akan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Ilusi kah tadi atau hanya sekedar gradasi dari warna langit?

"Kalian masih mau menangis setelah melihat kebahagiaan mereka?" ucap gadis itu sambil melihat mereka satu-persatu, meyakinkan mereka akan hal yang terlihat mustahil.

"Terima kasih, telah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kami," ucap Kushina seraya menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum cerah. Hatinya terasa damai dan dia merasa seolah Naruto tengah memeluknya sekarang.

"Mereka itu ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Jika mereka terpisah, mereka juga tetap akan mati," ucap gadis itu menanggapi ucapan Kushina.

"Kau ini siapa?"

Angin kencang membuat mereka harus menutup mata, saat melihat lagi gadis itu telah tiada. Dia seolah lenyap tertelan angin. Yang tersisa hanyalah kedamaian dan kebahagiaan.

"Ku rasa gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang di kirim oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, supaya kita tak menangisi kepergian mereka. Karena mereka terlihat sangat bahagia telah pergi bersama dan melanjutkan pernikahan mereka di surge," ucap Fugaku yang telah berlulut dan mengelus embut nisan Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Fugaku," timpal Minato dan melakukan hal yang sama pada nisan Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto tetaplah berbahagia. Bahkan kebahagian mereka telah abadi dibandingkan kebahagian lain di dunia ini. Cinta mereka terjalin mesra selamanya dalam pernikahan di atas langit biru.

**.**

**End**

Pada akhirnya saya memang ga bisa juga bikin fic berbau romance, angst apalah itu namanya. Sungguh saya tak tahu ini mau di apakan yaa..

Jika bersedia tolong ini di beri kritik,saran dan terserah anda saja. Yang penting bisa membantu author menyadari dimana kekurangannya.

Saya tunggu review anda!


End file.
